Parts Numbers
Many original Renault parts are no longer available, but there are aftermarket alternatives for most parts you will need. A good trick for gas engine parts is to ask your local parts supplier to look up the 1989 Eagle Medallion, as it used the same engine as the LeSharo. This is only true however for mid 89-92 Units that use the 2.2L Bendix Fuel injection system. The oil fill cap is at the back of the engine if you have a Bendix unit. If you have a gas 84-89.5, then you will have the 2.2L engine with the Bosch fuel injection system. Ask for parts from a Renault Fuego, 1983-85 for these engine parts. Note that nothing else about the LeSharo is similar or the same as either of these vehicles. The LeSharo is actually built on a Renault Trafic chassis. For more information, go to the Yahoo groups and join the LeSharo-owners group or the largest online group on FaceBook; Lesharo FB forum. it is filled with good information. Belts * Timing Belt **2.2 liter gas engine: Advance Auto Parts Part no. Dayton 15280036 ** Duralast 91540 * Power Steering Belt ** Dayco Poly Rib 5040305 *  'Serpentine Belt' ** Duralast 5060760 *'BRAKE FLUID ' ** SAE J 1703F DOT3 or -4. * BRAKE MASTER CYLINDER ''' ** Ask for 86 87 Audi 5000 Quattro, which uses a 4 port master cylinder (H-body has 5) but the internals are the same (courtesy of John Ferguson). No kits available. Buy a rebuilt Audi unit and use the internals. Rock Auto (www.Rockauto.com) is one source. Audi uses a 1" and a 15/16". You want the 15/16" like the one fitted on an Audi 5000 CS Quattro (39.99$). Audi cylinder from Advance Auto Parts (number112042), $43.92 + tax + core deposit. The best source is Centric parts under Peugeot 505... 5 port master cylinder is available there. * '''REAR BRAKES WHEEL CYLINDERS **Right or left side is Renault # 77010-34-1729 (NOT FOR '85) or Renault # 50010-00-446 (GIRLING 0814) Rebuild kit is Renault # 500-10-000447 Centric carries all 3 sizes of rear brake shoe wheel cylinders. You'll need to know the distance between mounting holes and the diamter of the cylinder to select the proper one from the Winnebago Lesharo parts look-up on their site. * DRUMS (HEAVY DUTY) **Renault #77007-28-633 : 'DRUMS-STANDARD DUTY ' : Renault # 77014-61-729 PARTS TO BUILD BRAKE PRESSURE BLEEDER Cap that can be used to build a “home made” Pressure Bleeder or adapt an existing one. – Cap, Part number is 42035- found in the HELP section Pep Boys and other auto parts stores (VB John). Also VW Jetta and Golf (Rabbit) Master cylinder Caps can be used (Jacques Pagé), see Files Section). These caps can also be used as replacement caps for the H-body reservoir in an emergency (no low fluid level indicator). Master cylinder caps with the fuel level sensor are available at the Peugeot Museum parts store online for worldwide delivery. BRAKE HOSES Best fabricated locally from a hydraulic hose shop. Bring the old ones with you so the fittings may be matched. Gates online look-up with help you find a Fleet Svs location closest to you. FRONT BRAKE HOSES (x4) Renault # 770400195  HOSES BRAKE LINE FLEX HOSE-FRONT Renault # 77040-02-450 FLEXIBLE HOSE REAR: Renault # 77040-02-447. BRAKE PADS Centric carries those. Use Winnebago Lesharo on their catalogue. Renault #/ 7701203918/ Front Pads- (Renault #’s) R77012-02-044 each = 7701203918 Midas prices for Brake Pads. Midas # 100.90050 $169.00 each side (two pads per side). Front Pads by Mintex: $78.00 for a set of 4 (complete for both front brakes). REAR BRAKE SHOES Std duty shoes are the same as the Peugeot 505 rears. Look at the picturs carefully on the RockAuto site. The parking brake lever may be transferred over to the new shoes as needed. Kits good for both sides, regular axle: Renault # 7701205917. ￼ Lucas MB04 (FER-AM14FF056X is marked on lining edge) Rear Shoes for Heavy Duty Axles: Renault # 77012-01-617 each (NOT for 1985). BRAKE CALIPERS Available for rebuilding on the Cardone Remanufacturing site. Winnebago Trucks on their catalogue, OR Centric has them under Winnebago already rebuilt for exchange. LEFT SIDE - Renault # 7701202038  RIGHT SIDE- Renault # 7701202039  CALIPER REBUILD KITS (x2) Renault # 7701202040 CALIPER, BENDIX Renault #/ 433/330447 BRAKE DISCS (ROTORS) Renault # 77055-61-367 From Brembo: $124 for both front brakes. Midas # 120.11010, $115.00 each rotor. Filters Air Filter NAPA filters are best as they are rebranded WIX filters. Use the Mann-Hummel catalogue look-up and choose Renault Winnebago. The 2.1L diesel uses the same air filter as the '85-'87 Jeep Cherokee 2.1L TD. Fram filters of any type are NOT recommended. Note: gas and Diesel air filter elements are different * RENAULT: R14629-85-746 Napa Gold: 2185 * Fram: CA3943 * AC Delco: AC1142c Renault: R77006-78-752 Gas: * GM 6424679 * Champion AF3120 * Fiaam AF321 * Fleetguard AF321 * AIR REFINR 10115 * Savara 92302711 * Savara 92302717 Oil Filter Note: For Gas models, use Renault Fuego 18i sport wagon or 1989 Eagle Medallion Models as a reference. * NAPA Gold: 1626 the Napa Gold 1626 apparently has this valve and costs a few bucks more. * CARQUEST: 85626 * FRAM: PH3985. Apparently, PH3985 '''lacks a "pressure relief valve" and that could cause problems. * FRAM: HM3985. Same as above but designed for high mileage engines. * AC: PF-970, PF970C * LEE: LF-2801 * MOTORCRAFT: FL-837 * PUROLATOR: PER-4619, L14619 * WIX: 51626 * RENAULT: 77007-30-077 * Winnebago R77013-49-452, AC-PF9 ($4), Lee LF74, Motorcraft FL306, Purolator FC0160, Wix 51380 KMart K-31, Powerflo 5L14619 * R77006-76-302; Fram PH3950-2856; Bosch 142 * Mobil oil filter M1-105 Fuel Filter RENAULT: 77007-00-092 FRAM: P3522A AC Delco: TP858 Fuel filter: R77010-25-772 Bosch (642) 1457434150-850; Canadian Tire: 2335848 / p3522 '''FUEL FILTER (gas) Purolator F60146 NAPA FIL3097 Bosch 0 450 905 03 Spark Plugs - there are differences between catalytic converter and exhausts that have had the converter removed. The OEM plugs were Eqyem and NGK Iridium and recommended replacements. See Renault R25 sedan w/ 2.2L engine on the NGK catalogue for the differences. * Champion RS9YCAC CR42LTS. GENUINE AUTO PARTS. Champion # Champ 304 * Genuine A.P. PWS 29505 or Standard (brand) 9505 * Ignition High Tension plug wire set: ask for 1988-89 Eagle Medallion. Fuel System Fuel Injectors Bosch 0 280 150 211 fits BMW 318, 1983 to 1984, Renault Fuego and R18, 1984 to 1986 and H- bodies with 2.2 gas engines. For the '''Bosch FIS only: '''will not work with the Bendix FIS that’s fitted on some 1989 and 1990 thru 1992 2.2 H-bodies. Fuel Injector Wiring Harness Same as a 1979 Audi Fox and 1989 Eagle Medallion Fuel Pressure Regulator Bosch 0 280 160 213 Fuel Pump Bosch 0 580 254 910, silkeay 0 580 464 023 Bosch Electric fuel pump Ford number E7YZ9C407B Must produce at least 4 bars of pressure 1 bar = 14.5 psi Not much more than that either or it stresses the fuel pressure regulator (set at 3.2 bar) with the return line back to the fuel tank. Fuel Pump Relay “Fuel Pump Relay”,”The Relay" or “Control Relay”, (different names, same item) is shared with the Renault Alliance/Encore (CA), the Eagle Medallion, Renault Fuego, Medallion, R-17, R18i, and Sports Wagon. Two varieties exist: MR-76 and MR-78. They are available locally at Advance Auto Parts and probably other franchise parts houses. MR-86 and MR-87 are Advance Auto Parts numbers for the Fuel Pump Relay. Larry Schoppe’s way of doing it is to take the part to the counter guys, give them the number and then compare. The Bosch 0280 230 006, which is located near the diagnostic plug, goes for 69.00$ at www.DIYAutoparts.com. The least cost alternative is from ESC Tuning... a 7 pin VW fuel pump relay at $32 USD. The replacement will not have the tab to fix it to the firewall. Covers can be swapped between old and new relays... take care on orientation into the socket. A jeweler's screwdriver works well for prying the edges of the covers to lift off. Fuel Injection Hoses '''Large air hose between Air Flow Meter and the Throttle Body: '''NAPA #825-6028 will work in a pinch. The stock one gives better power on top end. The problem is that the stock hose is no longer available Stock metric hose is available in Europe at the Peugeot Museum parts store for the 505 2.2L (normally aspirated, ZDJL engine.) Wipers * Arm to blade adapter: Bosch # 3 392 390 359 Category:General Info